gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hiram Berry
Hiram Berry is a Jewish gay man who with his partner, LeRoy Berry, raised their only daughter, Rachel Berry. His name is first revealed in the book Glee: The Beginning. His first appearance was in the thirteenth episode of Season Three, Heart. Hiram Berry is portrayed by Jeff Goldblum. Biography Early Life He and LeRoy screened potential surrogates based on IQ and beauty, finally choosing Shelby Corcoran, then mixed their sperm together and used a turkey baster to create a child (as described by Rachel). He and LeRoy both spoiled their daughter with whatever lessons she asked for. Season One Pilot Hiram is mentioned in Pilot by Rachel, and he is seen in photographs inside her locker. Wheels He is once again mentioned by Rachel. Mattress He is mentioned along with his partner by Rachel. The Power of Madonna He is mentioned when Jesse wants to "do it" with Rachel, Rachel agrees on the day her dads are at the opera. Dream On It is revealed that he and LeRoy won't let Shelby see Rachel until she is 18. Theatricality Neither he nor LeRoy can sew, so the Lady Gaga dress Rachel wears had the dolls and bears stapled on. Earlier, after Rachel informed both him and Hiram that she found the truth about Shelby, they moved the therapist to the guest bedroom. Also, one of them used to come and give Rachel water whenever she was sad. Season Three Heart He and LeRoy Berry make their first official appearance in Heart. They find out about their daughter's engagement, and host a family dinner with the Hudson-Hummels in the hopes that Rachel will rethink marriage while pretending to be supportive. They also sing You're the Top ''with Rachel. On My Way Hiram and LeRoy are in the audience to support Rachel as the New Directions compete at Regionals. They both appear very proud and tearful at their daughter's performance. They are very ecstatic when the New Directions take home first place. Hiram, LeRoy, Burt, and Carole try to decide how to deal with the imminent wedding plans of Rachel and Finn since none of them really approve of their marriage at such a young age. Hiram suggests that when the Justice of the Peace asks if there are any objections, they will all say "We do" with feeling. He suggests that Burt should run interference with Finn, Carole can distract the JP with her feminine wiles, and Hiram and LeRoy will drive Rachel straight to Broadway. As the event draws near, Hiram says his new plan is to fake an epileptic seizure. Choke Finn tells Joe that Hiram and LeRoy are trying to build Rachel up again after her NYADA-audition by doing something called "Sitting Shiva." Goodbye Although unseen, it's certain both he and LeRoy were at the graduation ceremony to cheer on Rachel. Later on, Rachel mentions that both of her parents were acting quiet when she talked about the wedding. The real reason behind their silence was because they had already arranged with Finn to meet Rachel in New York which she did not know about. Season Four The New Rachel Rachel mentions that while she loves New York, she misses both Hiram and LeRoy. Relationships LeRoy Berry The details about how and why LeRoy and Hiram met and fell in love, are revealed in Heart. They met while performing in a play together. According to Rachel, their relationship is one of true love, and that she is the result of it. The two appear to be very different from one another, but they have both proven to be loving and supportive parents to Rachel, aiding her in her ambitions to become a star. Songs *'Chapel of Love'' by Dixie Cups.'' (Heart) (with LeRoy) *You're the Top' ''from Anything Goes. (Heart) (with LeRoy) Trivia *Hiram anted to fake an epileptic seizure during Finn and Rachel's wedding to stop them from getting married. *As shown in Heart, he can play piano. *In On My Way, Hiram stated that he doesn't drive. *According to the original Pilot script, Hiram's name was originally Joe. *He is a F.R.I.E.N.D.S. fan. Gallery Glee-finds-rachel-s-gay-dads-in-jeff-goldblum-and-brian-stokes-mitchell.jpeg HiramBerry-Heart.jpg Rachel and dads.jpg 550gleedads.jpeg Th juixwh.gif Rachels Dads Heart2.jpg Rachels Dads Heart1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters